


Close Connection

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Humor, Post-Canon, Sleeptalking, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: "I know those two are close, but that was just weird."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 94





	Close Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-canon, with all of team RWBY living happily ever after and sharing an apartment together. Enjoy!

It's a familiar scene. Ruby and Yang are lying on the couch, a tangle of limbs, completely sacked out. Faint music from the video game they were playing is still coming from the TV, and they still have their game controllers clutched in their hands. Blake and Weiss look down at their partners with fond smiles.

"They do this every time," Blake says, shaking her head ruefully.

"Of course," Weiss agrees with her, pretending to be exasperated. "Every time a new game comes out, all they can talk about is how they're going to stay up all night and beat it the day it's released."

"And them, inevitably, it's two in the morning and they've both passed out before they're even halfway through it."

"So, the question is," Weiss announces, tilting her head and pretending to be deep in thought. "Do we wake them up and tell them to go to bed, or do we leave them here and let them deal with the consequences of sleeping on the couch in the morning?"

"I say we leave them here." Blake makes a face at the thought of waking the two sisters from their slumber. "Do you really want to be the one who disturbs Ruby during a gaming binge? I think I'd almost rather face down the apocalypse again."

"Good point." Weiss shudders at the thought. "We can just throw a blanket over them or something and leave them be. After all, we're not completely heartless."

"That sounds like a plan," Blake replies. She grabs one of the throw blankets and together she and Weiss tenderly drape it over the snoozing siblings, making sure that they're completely covered and tucked in snugly.

"Mission accomplished," Weiss says proudly, as if they've just taken down a pack of Ursai rather than avoided waking up their sleeping teammates. "And now I think it's time for us to go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan," Blake yawns loudly. "I don't know about you, Weiss, but I plan on sleeping in tomorrow."

Just as both girls turn to leave to head back to their respective bedrooms, Ruby gives a soft groan of discontent. They turn back to see her frowning, eyes still tightly shut, for all appearances still fast asleep. Just a dream them.

"Stupid Grimm are trying to eat all my cookies," the younger girl mumbles.

Weiss giggles quietly. "She would have dreams about fighting off monsters trying to take her sweets."

Just as they're about to head to bed, for real this time, a mumble from Yang makes Blake snort. "Don't worry guys, there's not a force on Remnant that can stand up to the power of my awesome abs."

"Oh yeah, I hadn't thought of that," Ruby murmurs. "Guess the cookies are safe after all."

Both girls freeze in their tracks, exchanging a look. "Are they—talking to each other? While asleep?" Weiss whispers to Blake.

"It—appears that way," Blake murmurs in response. "Is that like a normal sibling thing?"

"No," Weiss says emphatically. "I know those two are close, but that was just weird."

"Okay then," Blake says, after a brief pause. "Should we just—leave them and go to bed?"

"Let's," Weiss agrees immediately. "Before anything else can happen tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you liked it.
> 
> Fun fact: this is actually based on me and my sister in real life when one time we were sharing a room while on a family vacation and when my mom came in to check on us, she found us both talking in our sleep and kind of having a conversation, so she just backed away slowly and left.
> 
> Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.


End file.
